Twin's fight for love
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: Pony had an evil twin who was sent to a mental hospital. There he meet Dawn and they fell in love. When she is sent away, the twin gets out only to find his twin likes Dawn. Dawn then starts to fall for Pony as well as Pony's twin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The mental hospital destroyed

The building was in flames. People were screaming, yelling and running all over the place. The building that was in flames was a mental hospital. Doctors and nurses were trying to save some patience. But no one was trying to save me. The only person in the world that cared for me was not there? Why; because these doctors sent her away! "Where is she?" The flames became bigger and I started walking around. Doctor and nurses were panicking more and tried to save the patience. I was lucky enough to get out of my room. They would have killed me! I would have killed them if they got in my way of seeing her again. "Where is she?!" I spotted a doctor and went over to him. I picked him up and pushed him into a burning wall. "You will die in seconds if you don't tell me what you did with her," I said. This was the same doctor that sent her away. He took away the love of my life.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked. He was in pain and I smiled. I loved seeing him in pain.

"You know every well who I'm talking about," I said. "I would hurry if I were in your position."

"I don't know who your talking about Cowboy," he said.

"Her," I said. "I'm talking about her. The love of my life who you made leave me here and suffered for years!" Flames were enormous now. "Start talking."

"You mean Dawn?"

"That's exactly who I'm talking about. Where is she?!"

"She's in Tulsa with her father. Her mother died years ago." Just for him saying she was with her father, I threw him into the flames. I walked around the hospital, looking for the record room. All the doctors and patience were out. I don't care. I want Dawn's file. I want to know everything about her that I didn't already know. I found the record room and started looking for her file. She never told me her last name. After ten minutes, I found it. Her last name was Williams. I opened the file and found her real name was Anastasia. So her real name was Anastasia Dawn Williams. I love that name like I love her. I started reading it. Yes, I was reading a file in a building that was in flames. The fire didn't hurt me. It wasn't even touching me. Let's see, Dawn had brain problem. I turned the page and saw a x-ray. Her brain was messed up in multiple places. I looked at the date and saw the picture was taken last month. So she must go to another doctor in Tulsa.

I looked to see if they could find the cause of it. It said because of her mother's death, she abused herself. That's bull shit. I know the true story. She told me that her father hit her multiple times in the head when she was younger. I've hate her father ever since. I saw they had videos of her so I went to the video room and picked all four out. Then I left the back way so no one would see me. There was a forest in the back and I started walking through it.

Three hours later, I found a banded barn with a TV and VCR. How could a barn have a TV and VCR that worked? I'm making this barn my home now. I couldn't go home after 12 years. I've been in that mental hospital since I was two. I bet my twin doesn't remember me. My twin; oh I hated him so much. He ruined my life! I walked over to the VCR and placed a tape in. I turned it on and I watched the video. It was labeled the day that Dawn was taken form me. We were just talking when they came and took her away. She was screaming and crying. I was struggling against the guys but nothing worked. Once she was taken from me, I saw she was placed in another room and they…drugged her! They made her go to sleep and that's how she was taken out. I should have known she wouldn't have left me willingly. That day, before she was taken, we confessed our love for each other. That's how I knew she wouldn't leave me. I bet they drugged her memory of where the place was too. That's why she never came back.

I turned doff the TV and threw a stick at the wall. I need to get out of here. I left the barn, leaving everything there and walked to the closet school. I was boys lining up on the track. Track team; nice. I looked at the people and saw my twin: Ponyboy Michael Curtis. I hate him so much. I should kill him right now. I looked to the sides and saw Johnny in a wheelchair. Johnny was my friend too when we were kids. The couch below a whistle and everyone stopped. Pony went over to Johnny and pushed him into the boy's locker room. I ran after them without knowing. Got there before them and climbed into the vent. Soon everyone came in and started changing. I looked away. Soon only Pony and Johnny were left. "Dawn is staying after?" Pony asked surprise. Great; Dawn goes here as well.

"Yea; she was doing research for a class," Johnny said.

"What class?"

"Government."

"She's sleeping now I bet. She told me she didn't sleep to well last night."

"When has she had a good sleep?" Pony closed his locker and I looked at them. "She hasn't had a good night sleep for a long time Pony. You like some things wrong and she's not telling us?"

"We'll ask her. She's staying the night tonight."

"Good luck in convincing her." I had enough of what they were saying. I turned and crawled through the vent. Soon I came to the library. How do I know? So many books. I grinned and climbed out of the vent. I started walking around. Then I saw someone sleeping on a table. I went over to the person and smiled. It was Dawn, the love of my life, sleeping peacefully on the table. Now, what to do to get her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

The school day went by fast. I was out for the day before I knew it. I was puttin' books in my locker now. I only had history homework, which was to take notes. Easy homework grade. I made sure I made my history book, shut my locker and began to walk out of the school. When I got outside, I saw some Socs messin' with my youngest baby brother and Johnny. I jumped off the stairs and walk over to the Socs. I tapped one on the shoulder and he turned around. "What the hell are you doin' to my baby brother and his friend?" I asked as I walked over to Ponyboy and Johnny. All their eyes were on me. There were about four Socs. Damn they are always in cowards when they talk to Greasers. However, they have the guts to jump Greasers when they are alone.

"We were just having a little chat with your brother and his friend," one Socs answered.

"Sure," I said. "You're just waitin' to jump 'em."

"Don't jump to conclusions Grease," another said.

"I'm not jumpin' to conclusions. You always jump greasers," I said. "Let's go Pony, Johnny." The boys walked in front of me and I followed behind 'em. I don't want 'em Socs jumpin' 'em from behind. We left the school without any trouble. We walked to the DX to see my other baby brother and Steve. They were cleanin' cars when we came over. "Hi Sodapop, Steve," I said. Steve and I were okay with each other. We weren't good friends like 'im and Soda.

"Hey Rosemary," Soda said. Steve waved his hand. "Have ya recovered from this mornin'?"

"Thanks for remindin' me. I have to kill Winston," I said.

"I guess she has," Steve said. Just as Steve said that, Dally came over to us. Speak of the devil. I walked over to Dally and slapped him across the face.

"I have to go. Unlike some people," I said as I looked at Dally. "I have a job and a life." I walked out of the DX and head toward where Darry worked. We both worked in the same place. He did the roofing and I helped build the house and put the power in. I was a talented girl. Well I grew up around boys all my life so I learned a lot from them. Plus I always wanted to build houses since I was a little kid. I wish I had a car so I could drive there but Darry has our only car, well it's a truck. I looked in front of me and saw some members of the new Greaser gang and they were coming toward me. I reached for my blade in my book bag, pulled it out and put it in my skirt pocket. I had the skirt pocket myself. I kept my hand in there just in case I would need to use the blade. They came over to me on their bikes as I kept walkin'. Soon they surrounded me with they're bikes and I stopped walkin'.

"What's a pretty broad like you doin' walkin' alone?" the one in front of me asked.

"I'm goin' to work so please move," I said.

"We can take you there," another one said.

"No thank you," I said. "Now please move."

"And if we don't move?" the third one asked.

"You don't want to know what will happen," I answered.

"She's trying to be tough; how cute."

"You won't think I'm cute after I kick your asses," I said.

"Oh; a dangerous one I see," the 'leader', I guess, said.

"Please just move," I said. They got off their bikes and came toward me.

"What's going on here?" I looked past the guys and saw Tim on his motorcycle. "Get away from the broad," he ordered. I walked past them, pushed a few out of the way and walked over to Tim. If these guys were smart, they won't mess with Tim. "Get on," he said to me. I got on behind him and he drove away.

"Thanks Tim," I said. "I really didn't want to bring out my blade."

"What did ya do to 'em?" he asked.

"Nothing'," I said. "They just surrounded me."

"You let 'em?"

"Of course; I could have taken 'em."

"Your bro wouldn't have been too happy about that. Does he even know you have the blade yet?"

"No; thanks for givin' me one for my birthday."

"Welcome; you need it now that you are growin' up. Goin' to work?"

"Yea."

"I'll drive ya there."

"Thanks Tim." I wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't fall off. "Ya always come to my rescue."

"Just like when we were kids. I was always rescuing ya."

"I know." Tim and I came up to the place I worked. I saw Darry on the roof looking at us. I hugged Tim and he left. I walked over to my boss and I told him I there. He nod and told me to get to work. I threw my stuff in Darry's truck and got to work.

After work, Darry and I got in the truck and headed home. I had my head on the window. I overworked myself today. After five minutes, I got really hyper so that might be why. Darry just looked at my strangely and said nothing. I think we were half way home when Darry asked me somethin'. "What was up with Tim bringing you to work?"

"I almost got jumped and prince charmin' came to save me," I answered. I rolled down my window and suck my head out it. "Hello world!" I yelled. I was still a little hyper. I acted like a child when I saw hyper.

"Get your head back in here," Darry said. I did as I was told.

"Meanie," I called him. "What's for dinner?"

"Hot dogs and chili," he answered.

"YAY!" I yelled. Soon we came home and I ran into the room I shared with Darry. I calmed down and started my homework. Soda came in and looked over my shoulder after a while. "Hey baby bro," I said.

"Civics?" Soda asked as he took my books and looked through it. Then he picked up my notes and looked at them too. Then he placed them back on the desk. "To advanced for me."

"I'm almost done with the notes," I said. "Want to go for a walk after I'm done."

"Can't; Steve is coming over and we're going to play poker," Soda said.

"So you don't to send time with your lovin' older sis?" I asked.

"Nope," Soda said as he ran out of the room. I chased 'im into the livin' room and then jumped onto him. He managed to pin me under him. Dally came into the house and stared at us.

"I see you two love each other more than just brother and sister," he said smiling.

"You just proved you're stupid as ever," I said. "Soda, I give; get off me!"

"Now we know she'll never be wonder woman," Two-Bit said coming in with Johnny behind him. I looked at him and saw new bruises on his face. Two-Bit must have rescued Johnny again. Two-Bit loved calling me wonder woman because he calls Darry superman. I hate my nickname. How I got it, Darry became strong so Two-Bit figured I would become strong too.

"Shut up," I said.

"She may be Darry's sister and work at the same place he does but she'll never be as strong as 'im," Dally said.

"I can beat you Winston!" I yelled. "Soda; baby brother, off me." I never understood why I may be older but Soda is stronger than me. He is a boy but that doesn't mean much. Soda finally got off me. I closed my eyes and put my head back. "Baby brother, you weigh a lot," I said. "More than me."

"Of course," he said grinnin'. That's one of my baby brothers. "Pony, get in here and join us!"

"He can't," Darry said as he entered the room. "He has a lot of homework so don't go and disturb him."

"Man," Soda and Two-Bit whined. I smiled. Then I remember I had to finish my homework so I ran upstairs before Darry could yell at me about finishing my homework.


End file.
